


Taking Iggy Apart

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, OT4, Rope Bondage, Stripping, i'm surprised how tame this looks on the surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: The bois have had enough of Iggy's cranky attitude and decide a night of being tied up and used is what the man needs.





	Taking Iggy Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> for Lhugy_for_short, BlackMorc, and anon. sorry this took a while for it to come out. what can i say? i like school. also, it was a challenge to write four dudes getting it on. but it's finished, i hope it isn't trash, lmao
> 
> also, sorry anon for stealing your title and summary, i just don't have any energy to come up with my own ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i need to stop doing these dead rising references, no one is going to get them
> 
>  
> 
> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)

This had to be considered treason, right? Kidnapping the royal adviser from his home? Granted, Ignis wasn’t sure how well his argument would hold up knowing he willingly allowed Gladio and Prompto to tie his arms behind his back; letting go any protest directed towards the two he thought it would be better to just go along with whatever idiotic scheme they were up to.

“May I ask why I’ve been dragged to his highness’ apartment with my arms bound behind me?” Prompto couldn’t help the smile creeping up on his face as he dug around his pocket for the spare key.

“Come on, Iggy. When was the last time you’ve relaxed and let someone lead the way?” The door unlocked and Gladio pushed Ignis in the direction to Noctis’ bedroom.

“Can’t say I remember but I rather enjoy being in the driver’s seat in my day-to-day life.” Prompto let out a dramatic groan in defeat. “Hm…” Ignis’ eyebrow raised above his glasses when he laid eyes on the new arrangement of the prince’s room. “How much did it cost to install that pole in a _rented_ apartment?” Ignis was seated on the edge of the bed facing the metallic beam, still not impressed with whatever they were planning.

“Lighten up, Iggs. Or else Noct will get pissy if it doesn’t go his way.” He squinted his eyes before Noctis made his appearance from the bathroom door. Ignis was sure that was one of his button-up shirts that Noct was wearing and he was also sure those were his boxer-briefs as well. He padded his way over to the three, swaying his hips dramatically causing him to look like some child trying to pretend to walk like a woman. It had zero effect on him, but it did make the corners of his lips to twitch. Ignis would’ve let out a laugh or at least smile if the words _“Noct will get pissy…”_ weren’t resonating in his head. So, he swallowed down whatever chuckle he had left in his throat and kept on his poker face.

“Nice, Noct! Give me ‘horror’!” Prompto jumped on the bed with the camera aimed at the prince who placed both his hands at the sides of his face and opened his mouth, pretending to be in the middle of screaming. “Fantastic, now give me ‘erotica’!” He faced away only to return giving his lewdest expression he can muster. The camera flashed several times before Ignis spoke up.

“What’s going on?” The camera stopped clicking and the three stared at Ignis looking a bit offended.

“You need a break, Iggy. I heard Gladio saying _I_ would be the one who would get pissy, but you’ve been a total killjoy this past week.” Noctis straddled on Ignis’ lap, removing his glasses to put them in a safe place. Slender fingers graced down from his cheekbones and landed his thumb on his bottom lip. “You’ve worked hard, let us take care of you for once,” he muttered. Ignis was surprised by how low his voice got. Of course, he knew Noctis would soon one day be in power, but to witness it was on whole other level.

“Gladio, Prompto, move into position!” Noctis ordered and the two scrambled to follow through. A large chest was pushed against his back and smaller hands reached to unbutton his shirt half-way. The prince got off to turn on his stereo making the room vibrate from the deep bass and loud beats. A mouth covered the side of his neck and hands roamed around is chest as a slender white leg wrapped around the pole to begin the routine. It was good, Ignis wasn’t denying that. Gladio’s teeth on his neck biting softly followed by a quick swipe of his tongue felt intense. And Prompto’s fingers twisting and pulling on his hard nipple was divine. However…

Those lyrics, the sporadic way the rapper was performing, and that…what was it that Noctis’ generation called it? Music?

“Skip…” Noctis was hanging upside down by his legs when the sound of his adviser’s voice cutting through the sound of kisses and his music. He was shocked—and a little hurt—at first, but it was his day to relax. He carefully landed back on the ground to grab the remote and picked a song that’s easier to listen.

Noctis resumed. Opening his shirt, he pressed his hardening erection against the pole to grind, but then—

“Skip.” _‘It’s his day!’_ Noctis proclaimed in his head. He fulfilled his request and changed the song. He should like this. It was just a woman singing softly along to the beat. But not even a full swing around the pole, Ignis opened his mouth.

“S—”

“Ignis!” Everyone in the room was taken back when Noctis raised his voice.

“Apologies, Noct, but I find it hard to enjoy the situation with this type of music.” Ignis pressed his lips together, a little worried that he may have angered the man in front of them. Noctis shook his head to reassure them that he didn’t do anything wrong.

“Alright, then what about this?” The vinyl beats hit hard but had a soft edge to them and was accompanied with lax guitar chords and an electric piano. Ignis nodded at the choice of song, relaxing a bit onto Gladio. The remote was tossed aside, already forgotten when Noctis wrapped both of his hands back on the pole.

The beat of the song wasn’t fast nor was it necessarily slow; hips moving along to the rhythm, his entire body rolled as he slowly dipped down to his heels, careful not to rest on them. He thrusted his hips to grind his bulge only to rise back up while letting his upper half of his body to hang back, emphasizing his lower half to direct the attention in the room. Prompto was the first to get distracted. His hands were sitting idle on Ignis’ stomach while blue eyes focused on the center of attention.

Noctis moved to rest his back on the pole with one hand hanging on above his head. His other wandering hand glided across his abs down to hook a thumb at the band of his underwear, threatening to take them off. Noctis only let the band snap, teasing his audience and rested his hand on his smooth thigh. He slid to the floor again, only this time spreading his legs on the way down, revealing a small wet spot from pre-come.

Gladio had just finished placing a dark bruising mark on the nape of Ignis’ neck before catching the sight of Noctis arching his back in the corner of his eye. It was mesmerizing to watch the one and only future king lift himself up and do two full spins as if he was defying gravity. He gave a wink to the three pairs of eyes watching him as he displayed his back and dipped down to show off his round ass. He could’ve sworn he heard drool hitting the wooden floor and he couldn’t help the grin forming while he rolled his hips.

“Noct…” It was Iggy. He sounded a bit out of breath and he knew it wasn’t because of either Gladio or Prompto. “I…” Noctis picked himself up and twirled half way to hang from one arm.

“Yes?” All three were wide-eyed from his performance, Ignis especially. The small child he grew up with and took care of as if he was his brother had matured to a grown man who showed off his perfect body just for him. Noctis stepped away to straddle on Ignis’ lap again. His plan was going successful so far if the obvious bulge was anything to go for, so he ordered Gladio and Prompto to go into phase two.

Ignis flopped down on the bed when the person behind him left, not even bothering to catch himself. He gazed at the ceiling, listening to drawers opening and clothes rustling. Probably being removed and thrown away to be forgotten since Noctis is doing the same to his slacks. He didn’t bother to remove them all the way due to his shoes still being on, but Noctis was too desperate to worry with all the technicalities and just enclosed himself between Ignis’ legs and his pants.

“Enjoying it all so far?” It was more like he was talking to Ignis’ flush red cock than to Ignis himself but he responded anyways by nodding, too embarrassed to form words. “I’m glad.” He received a bottle of lube from Gladio to start on opening him up. One week. An entire week. They’ve gone on long enough without any form of fooling around and he went to remedy that by inserting a slick finger into the tight ring of flesh.

“Nn…” Ignis shut his eyes to get used to the feeling of having a foreign object inside of him. Luckily, both Gladio and Prompto were in charge of making it easier for him. Gladio tweaking one nipple and covering the other with his mouth while a head full of blond hair moved across his taut stomach to trace the crevasses of his abs compensated a second finger entering in the mix. His breathing went ragged when there was a strike to a small hard spot on his walls.

“You really are leaking a lot, Iggy,” Prompto breathed out, fingers reaching out to touch the burning flesh. The foreskin was still wrapped around the head of his dick, he played with the skin a bit before pulling it down.

“Guh…” At each start of the meter he swallowed him down and at the end of said meter he sucks back to the top. “Hnng!” Gladio moved lick off the sweat of his salty skin as he tried to stroke himself.

“You think he’s ready?” Ignis didn’t know when he had three fingers inside of him, honestly, he had no concept of what was going on outside of the areas on his body being touched and stimulated.

“He looks like he’s going to die if we keep teasing him like this,” Gladio spoke in a husk.

“Gone on far enough,” Prompto spoke clearly despite having a mouthful of dick. Perhaps he too is impatient, grinding on occasion on Noctis’ duvet to get some stimulation going.

Noctis removed his fingers to slick his own cock and pressed the head on the tight ring. Ignis nodded once again as a go ahead to continue.

“Haah! Nnaah…” His entire body twitched feeling every inch of Noctis move deeper in him. “Noct…Ah! Prompto!” He gave a particular harsh suck to his glans only to circle his tongue around it apologetically. “Noctis, please move, ngh…” Gladio marked his again, this time on his collarbone.

The prince was careful not to accidentally hit Prompto as he moved in and out gradually at first, but once he got a feel for things, he moved in the same tempo as the music. Whenever he thrusted in, Prompto reached the top of his glans and when he pulled out, Prompto wrapped his swollen lips to the bottom of the base, nose burying in Ignis’ pubes.

Ignis wasn’t known to be loud in bed, but the amount of stimulation he was receiving made him let loose. “Haa… Haa… Nn-haa…” His chest looked like a balloon being inflated and deflated from how heavy he was breathing. Noctis was surprised he didn’t croak from asphyxiation when he accepted Gladio’s cock into his mouth. He sucked on it enthusiastically like it was his life-line and Gladio groaned in response. “Mmn… Hmmnn~~”

Noctis had changed his angle to rub the edge of his glans against his prostate. Ignis’ thighs trembled from how intense the pleasure was, so much so that Gladio’s cock popped out of his mouth to indulge in the feeling.

“Aaah! Hng… Guh-haaa!” He would try to get Gladio back in his mouth but would fail every time. So, he settled on just licking whatever he could to get Gladio to reach the end. “Noctis…” He pounded into him while caressing his inner thighs. “Prompto…” He tongued at his slit as he kneaded his balls. “Gladio…” He pinched at his head nubs whilst feverishly stroking his cock into Ignis’ mouth.

Tears were already forming in the corners of his eyes when his entire body convulsed from his orgasm. Ignis shot into Prompto’s mouth who happily drank it up; moaning around his dick he came on Noctis’ bed-sheets who ejaculated deep inside the tight heat; he couldn’t help his groans when he eyed Gladio releasing white ropes that landed in and around Ignis’ welcoming mouth.

The entire room was nothing but the sound of breathing and the crackle of faux vinyl in the music.

“I’ve relaxed now…” Ignis’ words cut the silence between the four, Noctis snorting at his words. Gladio and Prompto followed through with light chuckles and laid down on the bed, Noctis doing the same as well. “Arms.”

“Oh yeah.” Ignis turned to the side to let Noctis untie the rope. “This was fun, yeah?”

“If I say ‘yes’ will you three kidnap me again whenever I show any signs of stress?” The three exchanged glances trying to figure out what to answer with.

“Yes?” Ignis stared daggers at Noctis. “Nooooyyees?”

“You can say ‘yes’, Noct,” Ignis yawned as he reached for a pillow.

“Really?”

“Just do without the rope next time.” A smile crept up on Noctis’ face and he landed next to his adviser letting sleep take over.


End file.
